Sterek
by xHearter
Summary: Stiles has been missing for almost two months and when he finally comes back he's badly beaten. Derek's true emotions spill out when he sees Stiles in such a state - feelings of anger, betrayal, guilt, and most of all, love. Uncreative title, i know. just read this, I'm sure you'll like it c:
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** okay, so I had this image in my head of Stiles being gone for a few weeks doing some dangerous shit and then coming back all beat up and stuff, Derek is worried, and blah blah blah... but then I had to think of what he could have been doing and what I made up is pathetic, I know. XD but please just read this and say what you think. c:_

Of course, Scott's house was the first place Stiles went.

It'd been almost six weeks since he had been in a familiar place. Being kidnapped by a pack of angry werewolves and some how getting out alive made him realize two things; one, this whole werewolf thing had completely consumed his life, and two, he was pretty much the most bad ass human to ever walk the earth.

Sure, he had a few bites and scratches, but he had avoided the alpha's teeth and made it back home in one piece.

He was pretty exhausted, fretting the fact that he would have to climb into Scott's window in a minute. The door was never an option.

A sharp wind outside hissed at his open skin and scrapes and bruises, making him unbalanced on his feet. He realized then that he was light headed, and he wished someone was there with him in case he collapsed...

_Maybe Derek will come._

And then his thoughts stopped.

The last time he'd seen Derek was one of the most confusing things he'd ever experienced. They had been talking and confiding in each other, and the next thing he knew he was pressed down onto his bed with Derek on top of him, their lips pushed together and their tongues locked. He'd never imagined doing something like that with someone like Derek, but his instincts seemed to take over and express his true wants. He realized then that he wanted exactly that. He wanted to be able to kiss Derek like that every day. But before he even got a chance to talk with him, the man had disappeared as he often did, leaving no trace of where he'd went.

He wanted nothing more than to see Derek now, but he wondered what he would say, or if they'd even be able to talk.

"I'm telling you, it's him!" A deep voice yelled from inside of Scott's house.

"You've been doing this all month, Derek, give it up!"

"No, it's Stiles, I can smell him!"

Derek and Scott came bolting out of the front door and down onto the drive way where Stiles stood in a haze. He managed to give them a dazed wave before he was pulled into a powerful embrace.

Derek's thick muscular arms were tightly secured around Stiles, giving the boy a lusty rush of adrenaline, but at the same time crushing his spine and ribs. "Ow, ow, ow, DUDE! You trying to hug me or kill me, cuz I really can't tell!"

Derek loosened his grasp in response but still held onto him for a while. Stiles met Scott's glance over Derek's shoulder and he smiled. "Sup?"

Scott ran his hand through his hair and tried to believe his eyes. "You've been gone for like, two months." he pointed out, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

When Stiles was set free from the embrace he started walking toward Scott, but was tugged back almost immediately.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Derek asked him with just about as much intimidation as he could. Stiles tried to back away but he was grabbed by his shoulders and pulled closer. "Do you have any idea how many nights we were out looking for you!?"

"He was driving me insane." Scott added, "He kept insisting that he smelled you and that he knew where you were, making us check the same places over and over. He was a wreck... um, never mind."

Derek was giving Scott a death stare of all death stares. He would've just punched him but he had to deal with Stiles first.

"You gonna answer me?"

Stiles sighed, "Can we talk about it later? I swear to god I'm gonna – AH!" Derek had grabbed is arm right on a wound.

"...You're hurt."

"Derek..." he sighed

Derek tore Stile's jacket off to reveal a ripped up and blood stained T-shirt. Scrapes and bite marks wrapped around is arms and neck.

"You're hurt all over!"

"Derek!"

"_What the hell happened!?"_

Scott pulled Derek back by his shoulder, "Leave him alone, we have to get him inside!"

"You stay out of this." he said in a quite but highly threatening tone. He then turned back to his half conscious problem, "Now you..."

"Look, Derek, I'm bleeding, tired, dizzy, starving, I can't see straight, and now you ripped my jacket so I'm really cold, and I liked that jacket."

"Shut up! Look, whatever it was, why didn't you call me or Scott? We could have helped you."

"Can we go insi-"

He grabbed Stile's shirt and pulled him close. "Answer the question."

"They wanted you!" he finally spit out, "They wanted to kill you, all they wanted from me was information. I... I didn't tell them anything, so..." he raised his arms to indicate the scratches and bite marks.

Derek backed away and brought his hand to his forehead. He got it now.

"So all this... you let them do all this to you so that they wouldn't find me?"

Stiles didn't respond, he just lowered his head.

"So tell me Stiles... what the hell do you think I would've done if they'd killed you?"

"...I"

"_They could have killed you!"_

"Look, I'm sorry, but-"

Before he could say anything more Derek had punched him in the gut hard enough to completely block out all of his senses.

Scott whirled Derek around and punched him across the face. "You don't hit him like that! He's human, keep this up and you'll kill him yourself!"

Stiles gripped onto Derek's shirt and fell onto his shoulder. He looked like he was going to say something but he didn't have a chance to before he completely lost consciousness.

When Stiles woke up his arms were bandaged and he had an ice pack on his stomach.

"Thank god." Scott sighed when he saw his friend's eyes open. His tan face was paler than ever. "I was going insane... probably skipped about three weeks of school, your Dad was going insane, and... I didn't know if you were gonna wake up after what Derek did."

"I'm sorry..." Stiles choked out.

Scott stood up suddenly, "Why didn't you call me!? I mean, dammit Stiles, you're only human, I don't care if they wanted Derek! I thought we were good enough friends that you could ask for help in a situation like that!"

"We're good enough friends for me to not want you to be killed, dumb ass..."

"You honestly think you could take them better than me?"

"Look, there's no reasoning with me until I get my medicine, its been like, two months and I'm going through serious withdrawal."

Scott sighed and sat down. He seemed to be contemplating with himself until he finally found something to say. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah... pretty much everything's fine except where Derek hit me. That really hurt, where is he by the way?"

"In the hall way beating himself up about what he did. Apparently I didn't beat him up enough myself..."

Stiles began to sit up, "I'm gonna go talk to him..." But Scott lightly pushed him back down.

"Get up and I'll kill you. Do you seriously wanna see that asshole?"

"I just wanna talk to him. Also... I think it'd be funny to watch him try to apologize."

Scott smirked a little bit. "Fine. I'll get him."

"Five feet away from the bed." Scott told Derek when he lead him into the room. "If you get any closer than that I'll make you leave."

Usually Derek would have rolled his eyes but all he did was pick up a chair and set it down a measurable distance from his battered friend.

"Hey." Stiles smirked.

Derek rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "I... I shouldn't have done that." he mumbled.

"What was that Derek?" Stiles asked, wanting this to be as hard on Derek as possible.

Derek's fists clenched. "I shouldn't have hit you."

"Really, there must be something in my ear or something, 'cause-"

"I'm sorry! Good enough!?" he exploded and then quickly put his head back down.

Stiles' smirk consumed half of his face. "I forgive you."

"I don't." Scott grimaced.

Derek sighed and cleared is throat. "Stiles. What exactly happened?"

"I dunno if I should tell you. You might get mad again." he teased.

Derek leaned forward and tugged on Stiles shirt, earning a small cry of fear and sexual tension. "Tell me." he ordered.

"Five feet!" Scott reminded him.

"Yeah Derek." Stiles sang smugly as the man roughly flung the fabric from his grasp. "Remember the agonizing distance requirements."

"The hell are you implying?"

"Stiles." Scott interrupted them, "I'll make sure he doesn't lay a finger on you. Tell us what happened."

"Well." Stiles sighed, "I was in the woods and then these werewolves – well, I didn't know they were werewolves yet... but I probably should've 'cause they were all growly and in a pack and... anyway, they asked me if I knew Derek and I didn't take my medicine that day so I said yes."

"And _why_ didn't you take your medicine?" Derek asked with frustration.

"...'cause I forgot. Anyway, I wouldn't tell them where you where so they beat me senseless..."

Stiles saw Derek's veins bulging out of his hand as he tightly gripped the arm of the chair.

"Well, I wasn't that senseless, I was pretty senseful actually, so-"

"Just continue."

"Right. So here comes the part where they bring me to some other city and basically scratch and bite the hell out of me ever day, thinking that it'll make me talk... they hardly fed me..."

"If I were there, none of them would be alive." Derek claimed.

"And neither would you." Stiles reminded him, "Anyway, so then I was a bad ass and escaped... after getting bitten half to death... and I got on a train and got home."

Derek shook his head. "I still don't see why you didn't call me. You have serious trust issues."

"Well, I lost my phone anyway, so-"

At that moment his ring tone went off.

"Fuck!" He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello? Dad? Ahhh, don't talk so loud. I – I'm fine. Uh, can't do that. I'll be home later, I promise... or tomorrow. K, bye."

He ended the call. "My Dad." he laughed nervously.

"I see you found your phone."

"Heh, yeah, who would've guessed it'd be in my pocket."

With a loud crackling noise, the chair arm broke under Derek's grasp, sending wood chips in every direction.

Stiles felt the color completely drain from his face.

"I'm gonna leave before I murder you." Derek told the scared boy as he started to stand up.

"Wait," Stiles beckoned, getting up, walking toward him, but then falling back down, clutching his stomach. "Owww..."

Scott went down to help him up, followed immediately by Derek.

"... How am I gonna get home like this?" Stiles wondered aloud.

Derek took Stiles' arm and secured it around his neck. "I'll drive you, come on."

Scott grabbed Derek's arm before they left, "One finger on him and I swear to god..."

"Threatening me? Cute." he responded flatly.

"Hey Derek," Stiles started with his returned smug attitude, "I don't know if I can walk after all that damage. You're gonna have to carry me. Plus, you should do everything I say."

"Yeah? And why's that?"

"Ohhh, the pain, ahh, my stomach, I think I'm gonna die..."

Before he went on, Derek picked him up and started toward the door.

"Well thanks Dere- OW!" his head banged against a corner

"Sorry. Accident." Derek told him.

"I doubt that."

"What are we doing here?" Stiles asked when they pulled into a drive thru.

"I'm getting you some food before you faint again."

Stiles shrugged and took out withered dollar bills from his pockets.

"Put that away." Derek told him, "I'm buying it."

"I'm gonna order half the menu." Stiles warned him.

Derek sighed. "Go ahead."

After being handed about six bags of food, Derek parked the car so they could eat.

"Oh my god this is like, real food, it tastes so amazing!" Stiles exclaimed with his mouth full of fries.

"What did they feed you?"

"I honestly don't know... but I ate it anyway... yeah, I'm probably gonna die."

"If you die... I'll kill you."

"Makes sense."

"Look, Stiles, I need you to tell me more about this pack. I need to find them."

Stiles choked on his drink and coughed "What!?"

"If they're looking for me, then-"

"What the hell Derek!? I went through six weeks of torture so that they _wouldn't_ find you, and now you just wanna give yourself away? Why don't we wrap you in some nice wrapping paper while we're at it, add a cute little bow at the top!"

"Stiles, listen-"

"No, for once, you listen to me. I'm not letting you go after them."

Derek shook his head. "We'll talk about this later."

"No need, its already settled."

He sighed.

"Oh yeah, one more thing," Stiles bashed Derek's face into his steering wheel the same way Derek had once done to him. "Had to do that. Just once."

"Guess I deserved it."

"You definitely did."

_**A/N:** next chapter is limey. Stay tuned. Review c: _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__okay, here come the limes. Get ready. Not lemons, those are too sour, but lies, fuck yes._

_Oh yeah, I don't own. _

_Forgot that part last time..._

And some how... Stiles had ended up in the hospital.

He should have seen this coming with a father like his. The first thing he did was check his son into the hospital.

Apparently most of his bites were seriously infected, so he'd probably be stuck in that room for a while.

He did like the attention though. Lots of people from his school had already come by to see him. It made him feel important.

"Hey," Scott walked into the hospital room after school.

"Thank god!" Stiles said when he saw his friend, "I am so bored."

Scott smiled, "Well, I know what'll cheer you up. You know Lydia?"

"Are you seriously asking me if I know Lydia?"

"Well, she was really worried about you and she might come by to see you."

Stiles thought about that for a moment, trying to feel the joy that he knew he should feel, trying to think of all the things he wished he could do with that girl... but when he tried to recall all of his lusty temptations, all he could think of was Derek, which made him want to stop thinking all together. "Well that's cool and all but... I'm kinda over her." he said after much thought.

"... Dude... seriously? After like, seven years?" Scott thought about that for a second and smirked. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

"There might be... a little bit of someone else involved..."

"Who is it?"

"Not gonna tell you that."

"Aw, come on, does she go to our school?"

Stiles flinched at the word "she." "Um, no, this... person... does not go to our school."

"Do I know her?"

"Acquaintances I guess..."

"Hair color? Eye color?"

"Hair is dark brown and his eyes are-"

"His?"

"Um, her... uh, this person... their eyes are green."

"...Wait... is it a guy?"

Stiles licked his lips and scratched his head nervously "It... it might be... a little bit of a guy..."

"Are you... Have you always been...?"

"I dunno! I thought I was straight... ah, anyway, new topic,"

"No, you have to tell me who it is now! How do you know him?"

"Long story..."

"How do I know him?"

"Even longer story, um, anyway-"

"I have time!"

"I'm not gonna tell you!"

"Come on, at least describe him a little more."

"Um..." He thought of all the words he could use to describe that work of art of a person... "Fine. He has facial hair and he's... tall... and... abs... lots of abs... Are you laughing!?"

"No, no, not at all." Scott assured him, trying to hide his smile, "It's just... I've never seen you like this. You're getting all worked up just describing the guy."

Stiles dropped his jaw like he always did, letting his mouth hang open as if he were gonna say something but not having anything on his mind to say.

"Okay, tell me more." Scott told him."

"No! Your just gonna laugh if you find out who it is... either that or get mad at me... or mad at him... oh, but you don't know what he did so-"

"Wait, what happened?"

"Um, nothing, new topic please?"

"I have one more question, how do you know him if he doesn't go to our school? Does he go to a different school, or is he older?"

"Older. Done now?"

"Can I ask one more thing."

"You can ask, but I can't guarantee you an answer."

"What's his name?"

"... really Scott?"

"Worth a shot."

"Not really..."

Scott sighed. "Well, do you think he likes you?"

"I'm really confused on that part..."

"Well does he look at you in the same way that I look at Allison?"

Stiles sighed. "If you come closer I'll tell you a secret."

Scott brought his ear to Stile's mouth.

"...He already kissed me."

"What kind of a kiss?"

"...make out."

"Dude, this is great! Make a move or something!"

"You wouldn't be saying that of you knew who it was."

"Why, do I hate the guy?"

The door behind Scott squeaked open so he turned to see who was there. He saw a man standing in the doorway with green eyes, dark facial hair, and from what he could remember, abs... lots of abs. The color drained out of his face when he saw Stiles' expression soften.

"I need to talk to Stiles." Derek told Scott.

"Go ahead." Scott said backing up and leaning against a wall.

"...Alone." Derek clarified.

"Right." Scott started walking toward the door but before he left he looked at Stiles. 'Him?' He mouthed, pointing to Derek.

Stiles shrugged and waved his hand, gesturing for Scott to leave.

"Seriously!?" Scott said aloud.

Stiles face palmed.

Derek looked back and forth at Scott and Stiles. "...Something going on?"

"Uh no... Ill leave now." Scott walked out of the room. Derek pulled a chair up to the side of them bed and sat down.

"Why'd Scott have to leave?" Stiles asked.

"I dunno... he just bothers me sometimes."

Stiles shrugged and smiled. "So what did you want?"

"I wanted to know what you were telling to the cops. You came up with an excuse, right?"

"I've just been saying that I can't remember anything after being hit in the back of the head and passing out."

"That's fine... except the part where amnesia will get you another months stay in the hospital."

"Seriously!?"

Derek nodded. "Wanna think of something to miraculously remember?"

"... I dunno, got any ideas?"

"Well what were the doctors saying? What do they think happened?"

"Well they think all the bites are animals, of course... oh, they had a hard time figuring out what this was..." he lifted his shirt to reveal a big purple bruise, still wanting to make Derek feel even worse about it.

Derek looked away and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I forgot how fragile humans were."

"They said I was lucky that whoever did this didn't break any of my ribs."

"Yeah, well, I know how to avoid people's bones."

"Useful thing to know."

Derek suddenly chuckled a little bit. "You're the most sarcastic person I ever met."

Stiles almost stopped breathing at the breathtaking image of Derek smiling at him. He calmed himself down, though, and smiled. "That is one of the best compliments I've ever gotten."

Derek's eyes focused on the many bandages that seemed to be defining the boy at that moment. His mood changed back into serious and he lowered his head. "Stiles. You have to promise me something."

"Okay... Derek. What is it?"

"Don't ever do anything that stupid ever again. Seriously, I'm an alpha. You getting beaten up for my sake would be laughable if it didn't make me so mad."

Stiles sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry."

"So you promise not to do something that dumb _ever_ again."

"Well, no guarantee there. I can be a dumb ass..." he looked at Derek's dark and serious face, "Okay, so this isn't a time for sarcasm." He looked up at Derek sincerely. "I promise."

"And when you get out of the hospital we have to figure something out. I don't want you in the woods by yourself anymore. Or anywhere, really."

"So what're you gonna do, follow me everywhere I go?"

"If Scott can't go with you, then that's what I'm gonna have to do."

"You sure you can stand my sarcasm for that long, 'cause I go a lot of places alone."

"I know how to shut you up."

"Well I know two ways for you to shut me up." _please take this hint..._ "Which one are you thinking of?"

Derek stood up slowly and hovered over Stiles, watching the boy's expression stiffen and then melt. When he brought his face closer, redness tinged the edges of his cheeks and ears. His mouth quivered open. That was one thing that Derek loved. His mouth was always so open, so inviting.

"I'm thinking of this way..." he said before eliminating the space between him and Stiles, letting their lips meet once again, but this time leaning into the kiss gently rather than forcefully. One of the most addicting things about Stiles was how dominate-able he was, reacting to every touch and gesture, but in that moment, all he wanted to do was feel him.

Stiles' senses were going even more out of control than the first time. Something about this kiss was so much more tender and sentimental. Any lingering fear that he had toward Derek was dissolved when the mans tongue stroked his inner cheek, tickling and arousing him in a way that he'd could never imagine. He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, gesturing for him to get closer. All the while Stiles' was going crazy. Derek moved his hand up Stiles' shirt and caressed the bare skin, making him flinch and squirm but pull Derek closer. It was the light sting of teeth softly nipping at his lip that made Stiles stop. That was too much.

He broke away from the kiss panting, his arms still linked around Derek's neck.

Derek licked his lips and smiled down Stiles. "Or... I could just punch you in the face. It depends on what kind of a mood I'm in."

Stiles let his arms fall to his sides limply, sighing out the breath he'd been holding. "...Um, Derek?"

"Yeah?"

Stiles grabbed onto the man's shirt, "You're gonna have to do that again," and pulled their lips together for the third time. This time Derek climbed onto the hospital bed directly on top of Stiles, never breaking their kiss in the process, but it was broken soon enough when the door slammed open.

Stiles looked at Scott standing in the doorway in disbelief, wanting nothing more than to hit him really hard just once... or twice... or until he bled.

"Visiting hours are over." Scott said to Derek.

All Derek did was smirk. "Well hello Scott. Does this bother you?"

"Yes, insanely, but that's not why I'm here! Liste-"

"Well I'm pretty sure Stiles doesn't have a problem with it." He turned his head to Stiles, looking straight into his eyes. "Do you Stiles?"

"Uh..." Stiles laughed awkwardly. "Nope. No. No problem here at all, and um, Scott, I really hate you."

"Stiles, if you would just listen to me-"

"Hey Scott, does this bother you?" Derek asked, licking Stiles' cheek.

"Oh my god." Stiles flushed and buried his face into Derek's chest.

"Stiles! Your dad is-" a strong hand came down on Scott's shoulder. He looked up onto the face of the sheriff. "... here."

Stiles jaw dropped and Derek scrambled to his feet, heading toward the door. "See you later." he said to Stiles before leaving.

"No you won't!" The sheriff yelled after him. He then walked toward his son. "So you barely know Derek, huh?"

Stiles ignored his question, "Hey dad! How was work, you make any arrests?"

"Well because of what I just saw, I could. That all depends on how old Derek is."

Stiles sighed, "Okay, Dad, I'm sixteen, and once your sixteen you can legally date anyone, no matter what age, so-"

"Not in my house you can't. How old is he?"

"...Like... eighteen-"

"He's twenty-six." Scott corrected, earning a furious glare from Stiles.

"Ten years older than you." his dad pointed out.

Stile didn't have anything to say for a change. He just looked away and pouted.

"Look, I don't have a problem with you dating guys. I almost expected this to happen, but a twenty-six year old who's been involved in murders and other crimes is not an option."

"You know being framed for those murders wasn't his fault!"

"He's twenty-six."

"Mr. Stilinski..." Scott began, "You trust me, right?"

"More than Stiles." The sheriff told him.

"Well trust me when I say that Derek will not hurt him. If he takes advantage of Stiles, I'll kick his ass _and _tell you."

The sheriff sighed and folded his arms. "I'm going to have to meet this guy."

Stiles sighed in relief. "Okay. You'll like him, don't worry."

He nodded and then walked out of the room shaking his head.

"Oh my god!" Stiles covered his face with his hands. "Thank you! I don't know what I would've done!"

"So I take it you don't hate me anymore?"

"Well, I still hate you a bit... but that can change if you help me."

"With what?"

"Tying my shoes, what do you think!? With Derek! What do I do now!?"

"... I'll have to think about that. Should I ask Danny?"

"Ask whoever you think can help."

_**A/N: **__please review so I know what you guys like and dislike c:_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__sexual tension is rising. Yush. They kinda sort out their relationship in this one. Tell me if I did a good job c:_

Thanks to Stiles' Dad pressuring the doctors and nurses, they were able to get Stiles out of the hospital in four days, with the agreement of weekly check ups.

Stiles was walking to his car after being let out, wondering if he would see Derek again now that he was out of the hospital. He told himself that Derek's absence during those four days was due to the fact that he didn't want to run into Stiles' father again, and he really hoped it was the truth.

He got into his jeep and started the engine, not realizing that the subject of his thoughts was right next to him until he started backing out of the parking space.

"OH my god!" He jumped, "Can't you say something when you show up unexpectedly, or do you like seeing people jump out of their skin!?"

"I have to admit, it can be entertaining to watch." Derek responded.

Stiles sighed and collected himself.

"So." Derek started, sounding little mad, "You going somewhere alone?"

Stiles froze. He'd forgotten about his promise. "Derek, it's a ten minute drive."

"And I'm gonna guess that no one's home at your house either."

Stiles sighed. "You guessed right."

"Need time to think of an excuse?" Derek offered.

"Derek, I don't even know your number! How was I supposed to call you?"

Derek sighed, "Gimme your phone."

Stiles took it out of his pocket and handed it to Derek. After punching a few buttons he handed it back to Stiles. "I added it as a contact. Call me next time."

Stiles looked at it. "Aw, but that's so boring. I don't wanna save it as 'Derek,' I wanna make it something interesting."

"Like what?"

"Like, I dunno, 'psychopathic werewolf' or something."

Derek laughed, taking Stiles breath away yet again.

"Well, what am I saved as in your phone?" he asked

"You're not in there yet."

Stiles smirked and put his hand out. He immediately started typing when the phone was in his possession, saving his number as "333."

Derek laughed when he read it and put it in his pocket.

"You're keeping it like that?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"I guess." Derek sighed.

"Here, you change your name in my phone." Stiles told him, handing it to the man.

Derek thought for a while and then handed it back. "I don't know! Derek is fine."

Stiles laughed, "We'll think of something later."

"You gonna start the car now?"

"Yeah." he started driving.

"Is anyone home?" Derek asked when they pulled into the drive way.

"No, my Dad's at work..." he looked at Derek for a second, "Do you... wanna come in?"

"I have to." Derek told him, "Not leaving you alone, remember?"

"Stalker."

"Shut up."

When Stiles walked into his room he could barely recognize it. Everything was completely rearranged re-organized. "... the hell happened?"

"The cops." Derek told him, "They took your room apart looking for evidence and then put it back together the best they could."

"Ah, I won't be able to find anything..." Stiles sighed. Then he turned to Derek, "Wait a sec, how'd you know that?"

Derek shrugged. "I listened to anything that'd help me find you. I wouldn't have had to if you would've called me or Scott."

Stiles looked up at him sincerely. "I said I was sorry."

Derek sighed and pulled the boy into an embrace. "I know. Don't worry about it."

"You brought it up!" Stiles laughed.

"What ever." he let go, "Go sit down, you're still weak. I could feel you shaking."

Stiles sighed and lied down on his bed. "So do you have anything to do today?" he asked.

"I have to babysit you." he replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Says the one who was apparently a wreck while I was gone." Stiles smirked.

Derek tensed a little bit. "Don't listen to Scott."

"It just shocked me a little. Before I was trying to decide whether or not you hated me."

"Well I kinda do." Derek told him, "Don't know how I put up with you really, but for some reason I like talking to you."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, you're pretty much a douche bag but you're a good kisser so it's fine."

Derek smiled before leaning over and sucking on the boys lips once again. This kiss was way simpler and cleaner than the others but there was something behind it – an agreement almost – that what was between them was real and serious. There was an understanding between both of them that this wasn't just some benefits thing. It was a relationship that they'd both have to stick to and commit to.

"Stiles?" They both heard in the hall way before Scott opened the door.

"Every time!" Stiles buried his head into a pillow.

"Sorry! Your dad wanted me to come by after school to make sure you got home okay. Oh, and I have your make-up work." he handed the papers to Stiles who sighed and took it reluctantly.

"As expected. I have a whole damn book from Mr. Harris."

"You can leave now Scott." Derek said randomly, glaring at the amateur werewolf. Scott merely trough his arms out to the side and met the glare with confusion.

"Be nice!" Stiles pleaded, tugging on Derek's sleeve. "I usually see Scott everyday. I miss him."

"Yeah." Scott added, sitting down, "I'm not leaving."

"But don't worry Derek." Stiles patted his hand, "We can still do whatever you want." Derek's angry eyes only widened the boy's smirk. "Scott won't mind. He can join in if he wants."

Scott just started laughing. "How many anti-pain drugs did they put you on?"

"Like... a lot. I didn't bother counting. Oh yeah, I have to take them at three.

"It's three thirty." Derek informed him.

"...Fuck." He began to stand up but Derek pushed him back down. "Sit. I'll get you water," and he walked out of the room.

"Hey Scott. Guess what?" Stiles sang.

"What is it?" Scott smiled.

"This guy," Stiles pointed to himself, "Is no longer single!"

Scott laughed, "I noticed," and then sighed, "In was looking forward to the day when I could congratulate you on your first girlfriend... but now it ended up being a guy... and Derek... so... congrats on your psychopath."

Stiles laughed, "Dude, I hate you so much"

Scott scratched his head. "Can I just ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why Derek?"

"Did you see that guys abs?"

Scott started laughing again.

"I mean, seriously, a better question would be, 'Why not Derek?'."

"I don't know how I survived a day while you were gone," Scott told his friend, "My life is so boring without you."

"Well, without you my life would be ten times less stressful and it wouldn't be filled with werewolves and kanimas and hunters all that insane crap... but it wouldn't be half as bad ass. And I'd literally have no friends, wow... and I wouldn't know Derek, so yeah, I don't know what I'd do without you either.

Derek came back into the room with a cup full of water. He handed it to Stiles and took all the medicine out of the boy's back pack.

"Eight different medications?" Derek asked with frustration.

"Well, I have about five different types of infections on all these bites, so that's five pills... a blood thinner, that's six... something that helps with bruises and then I have to take three of the pain killers so that's eleven pills a day. Ooh, and my Adderral." he grabbed the Adderral bottle off of his night stand but Derek took it from him.

"Don't you think your overdosing just a little bit?"

"I'm just doing what the doctors said! And I'm hungry, Scott? Will you make me some food?"

"Uh... sure.." he stood up, "What do you want?"

"Anything that's edible."

"Side affects;" Derek began reading as Scott left the room, "Hunger, clearly... um, dreariness, nauseousness, dizziness, this label is really redundant... may cause stomach bleeding or thoughts of suicide, Stiles! This can't be healthy!"

"Well that's just one of them."

Derek picked up another bottle and read. "This one's worse!"

"Will you just give them to me?"

"All at once?"

"Yeah... that's what I'm supposed to do, right?"

"I don't even know." Derek opened the bottles and took the instructed amount of pills out from each one. "This just seems a little ridiculous."

Stiles sat up and swallowed as many as he could at once. "Aw, are you worried?"

"Would you feel better if I said yes?"

"Just say the truth."

He stood up, "I'm worried out of my freakin' mind! This is my fault because you didn't trust me enough to call and now your beat up and taking eleven pills a day, and one of them is 'cause I hit you!"

"Thirteen pills." Stiles corrected him, "Adderral."

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down.

"... Derek..." Stiles sighed, "Come here."

He sat on the edge of the bed but avoided looking at Stiles. It was almost uncanny how much he looked like a pouting puppy when he was all worried.

Stiles smiled and talked to him in a cooing and degrading tone. "Next time I'm taken hostage by a pack of horrible werewolves who wanna kill you and torture me, I'll call you. But lets hope there never is a next time, okay?" he nudged the man's arm.

Derek put his head down into his hands. "You promise?"

"Didn't I already?"

When the man didn't respond Stiles sighed pulled his head into his lap. He ran his soft fingers against Derek's rough stubble and smiled when his puppy dog eyes looked up at him. "I promise, okay? I won't get hurt like this again." He then leaned down and met the thick pulsing lips once again. This kiss was also simple but held a message of routine – it was perfectly normal for the to kiss each other now. It was a part of their lives.

And then, as if on routine, Scott opened the door just in time to see them break away from each other.

"Stiles, I brought you – yeah I' just gonna leave."

"Wait!" Stiles called after him, "What'd you bring, I'm starving."

"A sandwich and three bags of chips."

"Yes. Bring it here."

Derek stood up and took the food before Scott could give it to him. "Yeah, you're not eating this. You have to wait an hour after taking your medicine."

"Oh my god, seriously? Those bastards make hunger a side affect and than they don't even let you eat, this is genuinely fucked up!"

Derek sighed. "I'll be nice. Forty-five minutes."

Stiles groaned.

_**A/N:** okay, so in the part where he makes his number "333" it was supposed to be that lessthan three thing... like three hearts... but fucking fanfiction doesnt accept less than symbols. TT-TT anyway,__next chapter Derek gets to meet Mr. Stilinski. Fun. Please review!_


End file.
